The Smash
by yidavid12
Summary: Kirito and Asuna get together for some fun.


Kirito and Asuna had just gotten out of Sword Art Online, and they had both already returned to normal life. One fateful day, they decided to meet up in real life. "Meet me at the park at 6:00, I'll find you." texted Kirito, and got the reply, "Ok, I've always wanted to meet you in real life." As Kirito walked over, he remembered the intimate relationship they had shared while trapped in the game. Kirito truly wondered if they could still share the same feelings as before. Meanwhile, Asuna was busy wondering if she looked fine. She checked her hair and face over and over again, waiting to see Kirito in the flesh for the first time in his life. "Hey, what's up?" _Goddammit Kirito, what the fuck kinda opening is that?_

"Oh, yeah, I'm doing fine, and thanks for getting me out of that nightmare." _BITCH WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!._ Kirito, for the first time, noticed how hot Asuna looked, and wondered if she was any good in bed. Instantly his "meat sword" began to harden, and he thought to himself " _oh shit oh shit shitshitshit keep it down, old grandmas, cats, dogs, shitshitshitshitshit"._ Eventually, after some conversation he finally got rid of his boner, and they had loosened up to each other too. Before he even knew it, it was getting late and it started to rain. "Ugh, I hate it when it rains!" complained Asuna, "any chance we could wait it out at your place?" Kirito found himself answering,

"Sure, wait it out at my house. I'll show you the way, and you can stay for dinner, too." Thankfully his sister, mom and dad were all on a vacation in America, or they would tease him to death for bringing home a hot chick. "Go ahead and get cleaned up, the bath is that way, and you can just dry your clothes off by hanging it on that clothesline.", Kirito suggested. _What the hell were you thinking suggesting her to take a bath in your house, she's gonna think you're gonna peek!_ "Don't worry, I won't look, I'm not a pervert." _Yeah, totally saved it there Mr. Smooth. Well goddamn, how the fuck else was I gonna fix it?_ Asuna's voice pierced his mental argument with himself.

"It's okay. I didn't even think of that.", Asuna reassured him. Kirito went off to cook up some food, and decided to make some prime rare steak with asparagus and mashed potatoes. _What's next, candles? Shut up, jackass._ Kirito's internal thoughts raged inside of his head, yelling insults at each other when he suddenly thought of having sex with her if she stayed the night. And, with that thought came a boner, of course. Again, he had to think of boner-killing things before he could get rid of it. Even with all that, he had to awkwardly walk over to the other bathroom and jerk himself off a bit before his boner died. By this time, Asuna was done showering, and started to set up the table. "Wow, steak? You really didn't need to." she complemented. They ate the food, and after a while they began to feel drowsy.

Kirito said," Alright, I'm just gonna hit the hay, ok? You can take the guest room, if you want to stay overnight."

Asuna said," Mmm, no, I wanna sleep with you tonight." They way she said this, biting her lip oh so slightly and in a seductive tone, gave Kirito strong feelings of lust. He wanted her. Finally he gave in and welcomed her into his room. He locked the door behind him, and Kirito gave Asuna a tour of his room. After a while, he lost track of time and somehow Asuna ended up grinding on his dick. "Oh, I can feel your rock hard cock through your pants!" muttered Asuna.

Kirito asked, "Are you a virgin? I am.", and was answered by Asuna stopping her grinding.

She said, "Yes, but you're gonna have to wait a little longer. I know you want me." After that, she said she was tired and suggested they go to sleep. Kirito wanted to fuck her, really really bad, but he didn't want to without her permission. So, after wondering what the hell just happened, he fell right asleep.

The next day, Kirito walked Asuna home, and after that began to work out. He wanted to look as good as possible when they would get together tonight. He never forgot the "Your patience will be rewarded tonight" Asuna gave him as she left. Aside from eating, he pretty much spent the whole day at the gym. Finally, at 7:00, he went home to shower. As he stepped out, he was greeted with a VERY pleasing sight. Asuna was there waiting for him, in just her bra and panties. "I told you you would get your reward. Now come and get me." Something in Kirito woke up, and he grabbed her arms and pinned her to his bed. His lips trailed on her neck, giving her shivers and goosebumps. He took off her bra, and lightly brushed his fingertips on her arms and boobs, making her breath hitch. He slowly made his way to her already-wet pussy, giving every bit of her perfect body attention. Then, he ripped her panties off, and separated the pussy lips. He sucked them gently, causing a round of gentle moans. He slowly licked her clit, flicking his tongue up and down her clit and slit. After a while of this, he cupped her clit with his lips, sucking on it. Then, he slid a finger in her wet vagina, and curled his finger up to find the g-spot. Now he was sucking and licking on her clit, and stimulating her g-spot at the same time.

"I thought you said you were a virgin, you li-ohhhhhhh!" Asuna panted out.

Kirito replied with, "Yes, I am a virgin, I just had a lot of free time and watched a lot of porn. So, I became familiar with how to please bitches like you." Right before she was going to orgasm, he stopped. "Now, I want you to suck my dick." His penis was already hard, and Asuna guessed it was around 8 inches. Kirito, knowing she was eyeing his penis, smirked and said, "Bet you thought asians had tiny penises. Guess I proved you wrong." Asuna instinctively took it in her mouth and sucked while whirling her tongue around his penis' head. Kirito laid his hand on her head, and forced her to take the whole thing down her throat. Asuna took it like a pro, and hummed. The vibrations caused Kirito to cum down her throat without warning. "Uuuuuhhhh!" his dick twitched around while it released its giant load. Asuna pulled it out, expecting it to be flaccid, but it was still hard as steel. "Now," Kirito said, "we move on to the main course."

Kirito teased her at first, only inserting the tip into her pussy. She kept begging for more, though, so he gave her more and more. After a while, he just gave her the whole thing and she moaned and groaned so loud he worried about being found out. Just when he thought he couldn't hold any longer, they cummed at the same time. Just as he started pulling his limp dick out of her creampied pussy, he heard the door open. His parents and sister yelled, "We're home, Kirito!" They were stunned when they saw him still poised over Asuna, both of them sweaty and out of breath. Needless to say, Kirito had some explaining to do, and he did, and he and Asuna stayed together forever.


End file.
